


One Big Happy

by versaphile



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Bisexual, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Breathplay, Character Study, Choking, Come Eating, Constructed Reality, Crying, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, D/s, Dom Lenny Busker, Dom Sydney "Syd" Barrett, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional release, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Fellatio, Fictional drugs, Fisting, Fluid Sexuality, Forehead Kisses, Fuck Canon, Genderfluid Character, Genderswap, Grieving, Internalized cissexism, Kink, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Memories, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Queer Het, Reality Bending, S&M, Season 2, Service Bottom, Spanking, Sub David Haller, Subspace, Switching, Tears, Threesome - F/F/M, Touching, Unconventional Relationship, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, White Room, internalized ableism, really an absolutely enormous amount of baggage, vaguely incesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: David wants them all to be one big happy, like a pile of mentally damaged puppies. Lenny, well, she'll do anything for David. She guesses that she loves him: best platonic buds, bros before hoes. She loves him so much she'll bang his girlfriend.





	One Big Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this the day of the season 2 finale, and because of that this might be my last fic for this fandom. I wanted to write a lot more stories, but I don't know if I can. If so, it's been a blast, and fuck Noah Hawley.

Lenny's not a joiner. She doesn't get into things, she makes things happen, she makes things get into _her_. She's the toy and the treat. She doesn't need anyone and she doesn't need anyone needing her.

She doesn't need Syd, that's for damn sure. Little Miss Perfect. But David needs Syd and David needs her, and Lenny, well, she'll do anything for David. She guesses that she loves him: best platonic buds, bros before hoes. She loves him so much she'll bang his girlfriend.

Not for him. He didn't ask. Like he'd even have the balls. But she's been inside his head, stomped through his memories and bathed in his thoughts. Even if she wasn't herself, she was there: front row seat for the second showing of David Haller's entire fucked-up life and every bright and dark thing he's ever thought.

David wants them all to be one big happy, like a pile of mentally damaged puppies. Lenny wants to give him that, if she can. And hell, she wants a taste, she's been drooling for Syd from the moment she walked into Clockworks, skittish but the hottest thing for miles. It bummed her out that David got there first, but she's never minded sloppy seconds.

Thing is, Syd's not skittish anymore. She's in charge and David loves it. She bets he kneels down in that white room and worships her pussy every day, she bets Syd doesn't even let him come until he's eaten her raw. So it doesn't matter what David wants deep in that cracked egg of a head. It matters what Syd allows.

Thing is, Lenny doesn't do permission. If she wants something, she takes it. She just needs the right moment.

The right moment waltzes over.

Lenny's been watching. Syd's not the showy type, she doesn't knock David down and make him lick her boots. He would if she did, but that's not her style. They stand close but don't touch, not even with those long black gloves that Lenny wants to rip off Syd with her teeth.

No, they're too fucking cute with their romance of the mind. He moons at her and she spares him a long, hard glance; she lets the corner of her mouth twitch up and he breaks into a shit-eating grin. 

It makes something hot and jealous curl in Lenny's gut. She doesn't want to fuck David, but he was hers first and she wants him back. 

"Hey," Lenny drawls, and sprawls herself on David's lap, makes herself at home. 

David freezes like a deer in the headlights. God, those big, baby-blue eyes. If he only had a pussy she'd tap his ass so hard.

Syd stares, those pink lips parted in disbelief. 

David swallows; he's paralyzed with confusion as she strokes his cheek. She remembers crawling all over him while Farouk wore her like a suit. She remembers being inside of David while he fucked Syd for the first time, and then again and again.

She's not asking for much. She just wants more of what she's already had.

"What are you doing?" Syd asks, all controlled anger. Of course she does.

Lenny smirks, keeps stroking David's cheek, his neck. "Just because you can't touch him, doesn't mean everyone else can't."

David still doesn't move, and then barely, just barely, he leans into her hand. How sad is that? How touch-starved is he?

"Lenny," he says, but it's not a warning, not anything. His hands haven't moved from the chair. She wishes she could crawl back into his head and know everything he's thinking, just like the bad old days.

"Don't worry," Lenny says, snuggling up against him. She can feel him welcoming her touch even as he rejects it. There's a part of her, the Amy part, that tells her this is wrong. She ignores it. Nobody tells her what to do, especially not her own body.

Syd stands, looms over them, her hands curled into warning fists. "Get off him."

"I'm not gonna hurt him," Lenny pouts, meeting Syd's glare. "This doesn't hurt, right, David?"

When she looks back at him, his eyes have gone all unfocused. Shit, he really does need her. She stills her hand and his lashes flutter like he's waking from a trance. 

"Lenny, what are you doing?" he asks, and those big, baby-blue eyes are just--

She kisses his forehead, and he makes a sound like he's been stabbed. She knows what being stabbed sounds like.

She climbs off him and walks towards Syd, who steps back and back until she's pressed against the wall and Lenny's leaning over her.

"It's okay, babe," Lenny tells her, keeping just enough distance, but only that. "All of us go way, way back. We've got history. I'm not gonna get between you cute kids. I just wanna get between you. Again."

"Back off," Syd snarls. 

"He needs me," Lenny continues, insists, knows. "All of me. The best pal, the sister, the ghost in his head. And you, well." She gives Syd a leer, up and down. "I think we can be best pals, too."

Lenny steps back. She winks at Syd and blows David a kiss, then makes her exit, relishing the devastation in her wake.

The next day, she knows they've argued about it. She didn't hear them even though she was listening, so they must have kept it quiet. Over breakfast -- cornflakes and black coffee for her, thanks -- she has both of them staring at her. Syd's aggressively trying to figure her out and David, well. David looks like he was hit with a baseball bat.

She knows what being hit with a baseball bat feels like.

Lenny leans back in her chair and finishes off the dregs of her sugary coffee. "So," she says, ready to get this party started. "Wanna go somewhere private?"

Lenny looks to David, and David looks to Syd. Syd looks back at both of them, then gives a terse nod. And then--

The white room. 

"It's good to be back," Lenny says, walking around, touching the furniture. It's weird to be back, to be herself here and not a thin layer of existence, a dental dam between David and Farouk. She has a lot of memories that aren't strictly hers, and that's not even counting the false ones that used to be Benny's, or her idyllic childhood with David, running through the long grass and chasing after King. It doesn't matter, she likes other people's memories better than her own, better than vodka in a Rondo citrus soda can.

"It's weird, right?" Lenny laughs, knowing they're all thinking it. "It's weeeird. You, me, you." She points to each of them in turn. "This." She points at herself again, at her body. Not her body.

Shit, not her fashion. This place turns all their clothes white, and white is not her color. Whatever. With any luck they'll all be naked soon.

Syd turns to David, touches him the way she can't in the real world. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

David looks over at Lenny and then nods, tucking himself against Syd's bare hand the way he did to Lenny's. Syd kisses him, and it's so sweet and precious Lenny might actually throw up.

Farouk loathed Syd. He hated how she interfered, hated how she took David from him again and again, hated their disgusting, life-affirming _love_. Lenny has to remind herself that those feelings were never hers.

Still. She gets between them and grabs David by his pure white shirt, drags him over to the bed and pushes him down so hard he bounces. Then she steps on him, resting one boot on his thigh, the heel just close enough to his groin to make him pay attention. Syd might not like stepping on David, but Lenny sure does. She loves those big, wide, helpless puppy eyes.

She doesn't care how powerful he is. If he lost it all it wouldn't change how she feels. It's his weakness that she loves, his neediness, that tender underbelly begging to be hurt and then kissed better. She loves him like a best friend and a sister and a cellmate. He's the only one who can even begin to understand the shit she's been through.

She crawls onto the bed and straddles him. Syd's trained him well, and he's such a good boy, not trying to touch without permission.

"You're not gonna fuck me," she tells him, answering the question in his eyes. "You can put your dick in your hand or in her, I don't care. But this?" She points at her crotch. "Off limits. Got it?"

"Got it," he says, and she thinks he's relieved. He probably didn't want to fuck his sister's body, even if he was adopted and only her eyes are still the same.

This isn't normal, but they went flying past normal when Syd snatched David's body and killed Lenny with it, when the Shadow King inside him caught Lenny's departing soul like a butterfly in a net. They took a rocket out of the entire normal solar system when Lenny's soul got jammed into Amy's body. 

She softens for him. She leans down and touches his face. "I love you, okay?" She looks into his eyes with Amy's eyes.

"Okay," David echoes, but glances at Syd before looking back at Lenny. Too many emotions pass across his face, and again she wants to be on the other side of him, to know every passing thought as he knows it, even before. 

"I love you, too," he says, but she doesn't know what part of her he's saying it to. 

She kisses him, not on the forehead but the mouth, hard and wanting. He whimpers as her tongue slides against his, as she holds his head and grips at his hair. She kisses him until he starts reaching back for her, hesitant fingers brushing her body, and then she makes him bleed. It's nothing, just a nip on his lip, but his blood tastes good and it makes him flinch.

"Hey," Syd says, leaning over them the moment she sees he's bleeding. "Get off him, now."

Lenny puts up her hands and steps back. Syd takes her place on the bed, on David, fretting over his lip like it matters. Like any of this is real, like a split lip is anything compared to the shit that's gone down for all of them.

"It's fine," David says, actually being the sensible one for a change. "She's just playing rough." He looks over at Lenny with a crooked, bloody smile, and now she sees him: the old David, the David who stole and lied to stay high, the David who struggled to stay sane alongside her in the mental hospital. Her David.

Something in her soul cries with victory.

“Yeah,” Lenny agrees, sitting beside her, so Syd’s between her and her David. “It’s fine, baby.”

Syd stares as Lenny leans in, flinching back only at the last moment. Lenny kisses her, the copper of David’s blood still on her tongue, and Syd goes stiff before she goes soft. As the copper fades, Syd tastes just as good as she did when David first had her. 

Oh yeah, Lenny’s missed this. 

“Babygirl,” Lenny purrs, stroking Syd’s cheek and neck the same way she did David’s. Syd’s eyes have gone all unfocused. Oh, Lenny should have known that they were both gonna be hers. It was meant to be.

“Hey babygirl,” Lenny says, talking to David now. “Wanna help me make your girlfriend scream?”

David smiles, but it’s not the goofy grin he gives Syd, the one that tells the world he's hopelessly in love. It’s so much better. 

Oh, this is gonna be fantastic.

Syd doesn’t resist as four hands strip her bare. They stroke her all over, Lenny following David’s lead, and all that touching takes Syd down like a lungful of vapor. She lies between them, her body seeking after every touch, and yeah, maybe Lenny’s starting to see why she’s the one who woke David up. Lenny’s feeling real fucking awake right now.

David’s kissing the nape of Syd’s neck, his hands on her belly and her waist, and they’re so pretty together it makes Lenny’s chest hurt. She pulls off her bleached clothes and tosses them away, and yeah, yeah, all is extremely right with the world. Lenny takes Syd’s mouth again, and her babygirl is kissing back, all that tight-ass control bullshit gone now that she’s getting treated right.

She’s the filling in their sandwich and they eat her up, Lenny and David putting their hands and mouths all over her. When they suck on her breasts, Syd moans like she’s losing her mind, and when they spread her thighs and feast on all that smooth, soft skin, she claws at the bed and bites hard at her lip; she doesn't makes herself bleed, to Lenny's disappointment. Of course she doesn't.

Lenny and David both pause when they reach Syd’s pussy, natural blonde and trimmed as neatly as Lenny remembers. They aren’t going to be sharing that. David licks his already-swollen lips as they stare each other down. Her David with that crooked, devilish smile. She almost wants to let him have his way.

She plants a hand on his chest and shoves him back. She’ll punish him later. This is all hers.

Lenny dives in for the feast. Syd's pussy is as pretty as the rest of her, and Lenny runs her tongue all over those hot, wet folds, shoves her tongue into her cunt as deep as she can and laps her up. Syd moans and writhes and Lenny has to push back to keep those thighs from closing around her ears. She gives Syd's clit a friendly nip and hears a muffled yelp, and looks up to see that David has his mouth over Syd's; that he's has his arm across her front, holding her and holding her down. Lenny gets back to work, but thinks about their spit and blood mixing together as her spit mixes with Syd’s wet fucking pussy. Who knew she was a gusher?

Lenny knew. Oh, she knew.

Lenny knows how the white room works, how it gives. If it wasn’t for her, it wouldn’t exist in the first place. Farouk used her to put the idea into David's head, and then they both tagged along for the ride. Lenny thinks it's funny how they've all been inside each other, minds in minds in bodies in bodies, and she decides that right now what she needs is to be deep inside of Syd.

She crawls up Syd's body, pushing David aside. "Hey babygirl," Lenny coos.

Syd's eyes are hazy and she's all flushed and pink and soft. Lenny's made her feel real good but she hasn't let her come. Syd looks for where David went and reaches after him, and David takes her hand and clasps it tightly. He's still stuck in those bleached-white clothes, but she'll deal with that later.

"You're a gusher," Lenny tells her, smirking. "That's gonna make this easier."

"What?" Syd breathes.

"Lenny?" David asks.

Lenny shows them her hand and wiggles her fingers. She keeps her nails trimmed short anyway, but with a thought they're flush with her fingertips and smooth as Syd's inner thighs. Lenny reaches past Syd and grabs the lube from the bedside table drawer, even though it didn't exist until her fingers stretched for it.

"Just relax," Lenny tells them. "Watch and learn." As far as she knows, and she knows a lot, neither of them has done this before. It's Lenny's honor to be not only Syd's first dick, but her first fist.

"I don't--" Syd starts, uncertain.

"You like to be touched, right?" Lenny prods, as she slicks up her hand. "I'm gonna touch you from the inside. You'll love it."

As Lenny moves over her, Syd's the one who freezes like a deer in the headlights, who opens those big, baby-blue eyes wide. That only makes Lenny want her more. She spares a glance at David, and his eyes are wide, too, but fascinated, curious. Her sweet crazy boy wants to learn.

Lenny's ready to teach.

Her first two fingers slide in real easy, like a hot knife through butter. Lenny's never had any trouble fitting her hand up a girl and she doesn't now. She takes her time, watching Syd's face, watching David's, listening to the squelch of lube and pussy slick as she reaches in over and over and deeper and more. 

Syd looks a lot like she did the first time David fucked her, like she can't believe this is happening and she's scared but she's loving it anyway. She clings to David the same way she did then, though he's comforting her rather than fucking her. He's all over her, stroking her, soothing her, kissing her cheek and her head, all while stealing long glances at Lenny, at Lenny's face and at her moving arm, at her disappearing hand taking up a place that he'd thought was only ever his. Even though he's barely been touched, he's so turned on that the blue of his eyes is a thin rim around the black, and his white pants show the full press of his dick. 

She needs to ruin him next, to make him cry. There's a part of her that might be leftover from Farouk that needs to hear him scream.

It's Syd that screams first, high and shaky as Lenny gets her knuckles in and rubs them on the inside of Syd's clit. Lenny grins with delight, knowing that she's giving Syd something even David's never done, that she's staking her claim as she sinks in to her wrist. Syd clenches tight around her whole hand, squeezing like she never wants to let go, and for a second time Lenny's soul cries with victory.

"That's my babygirl," Lenny laughs, making Syd writhe on her hand like a worm on a hook. She's got her good and hard, crumbled all those walls to dust. And David's hooked right along with her, looking like he'll spill right over with even the slightest push.

Syd sobs as Lenny fists her through the aftershocks, dragging them out and making her come a second time before she's done with her. It takes almost as long to pull her hand out as it did to put it in, but Syd's earned a little kindness. Despite that, there's streaks of blood on Lenny's hand when she finally gets it free. She licks at them, savoring the rich flavors of Syd's body.

Syd's done for now, limp and panting and barely conscious, so Lenny can finally turn her full attention back to David.

"Daaaviiiid," Lenny calls, and he sits up, drawn by her beckoning finger.

She slaps him hard. He falls back, stunned, touching where a red palmprint blooms across his cheek. Then he grins, and she grins back. She slaps him again, marking the other cheek. Then she crawls over him and puts her knee on his chest. His arms fall back in a pose of surrender, but there's only challenge in his eyes.

The fact that he wants this so much only makes her want to punish him more. She slaps him so hard her palm stings, then slaps him harder. Then she cups his cheek, soothing where she bruised. The funny thing is that the part of her that's Amy wants to hurt him, too. It's his fault she was turned into this: her haunted brother, her life's burden, her always-breaking heart.

David's watching her so closely, he sees the change in her mood and immediately responds to it. The challenge is replaced with concern, and he reaches for her, cups her cheek with his hand. She leans against it, letting herself have this weakness, just for a moment, just from him. If anyone else tried she'd bite their hand off.

"Shut up," she says, before he can say anything. 

He breathes out a laugh. "I didn't--"

"Shut up," she says again, angrier. She slaps away his hand. She wants to hurt him so much she can't let herself actually do it. She can't start because she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Lenny," he says, worried, ignoring her command, and that's all it takes.

She gags him with a thought, white fabric taut between his teeth. She wants to break his bones, she wants to strangle him. She remembers strangling him. She remembers making him so afraid that his heart tried to beat right out of his chest. She remembers feeding on him like a tick and it makes her sick that she did that to him, even though she didn't.

She falls over him, breathes against his head, against his ear. She grasps at him, holds him, and she's so glad he's a good boy, that he stays still for her. She doesn't want to have to tie him down.

"Shhh," she hushes, stroking his hair. "Shhh." She kisses his forehead, kisses him just like Amy used to. She looks down at him and his eyes are shining with grief, the tears spilling out without a sound. She kisses the tears, licks away each trail of salt.

 _I'm still here_ , the Amy part of her wants to say. But Lenny can't say it. She can't lie to him, can't give him hope only to break his heart all over again. She's not Amy any more than she's Benny or Farouk or the Lenny-that-was. She's a cocktail that can't be unshaken, a stew that can't be uncooked. Whatever she is now, the only thing she knows is that all her different parts need David.

And she has him. She has him, but he--

It hurts too much to look at his eyes, so she crawls back down his body and roughly pulls off his clothes, crumpling up and throwing away the white like everything's their fault. He lets her, doesn't resist but doesn't quite cooperate. She needs a drink, so she grabs a bottle off the table and pours it down her throat. It's not real but it sure feels real, burning all the way down.

Syd's back with them, eyes open and watchful, and Lenny doesn't know how much she saw or understood. It doesn't matter. Syd slides towards David and pulls down the gag, frets over his bruised cheek. David tries to wave off her concern, but he's obviously shaken, still shedding a few tears.

"Are you done?" Syd asks, all steely determination again.

Lenny takes another swig. "No," she snarls. She is very much not done with either of them.

"You hurt him," Syd accuses, and she's not talking about his cheek.

"I haven't done shit to him. Shit's been done to us."

Syd cools, recognizing the truth in that. "So now what? You get drunk while I clean up your mess?"

Lenny puts down the bottle with a thump. "No," she says again, but the truth is she's lost the thread. She doesn't know how to get past his grief or her own. There's so much pain between them, she thought they had to take it head-on but she's only made it worse.

She wanted to make him cry, but not like this. 

"You want us to be together?" Syd asks. "Then don't run away. Be with us."

Lenny can't let that stand. "Lady, you are talking to the Cornflake girl. She of the great escape. I don't stick around."

Syd doesn't even blink. "Seems to me that sticking around is exactly what you have to do, if you want to be part of David's life."

Score one for the girlfriend. Bullseye straight to the heart.

Amy is the only part of her that was ever good at sticking around, but the Amy part of her is grieving right along with David. Even if staying is what she needs, Lenny doesn't know if she can survive it. She's survived a lot of bad, bad shit in her life and her death and her second life, but none of it comes close, because she’s never loved anything like Amy loved David. Loves. Loved. Loves.

Every instinct in her (Amy's) body is screaming for her to run away as fast as she can and never look back. Every instinct in Amy's (her) body is screaming for her to stay and never leave.

She needs a drink. She reaches for the bottle but it's gone.

"You've had enough already," Syd says, a small, quiet smirk on her face. Looks like she knows how this place works, too.

David's watching Lenny from the bed, red-eyed and silent. His arms are around his knees and he's basically radiating pain, but she knows he wouldn't stop her if she left. That's the thing about David, her David, Amy's David, Syd's David. Even when he's a mess (always), even when he's ruining everything (over and over). If Lenny leaves, she'll break his heart and he'll let her, but she'll smash her own to pieces.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

“You’re so smart,” Lenny snarls at Syd, “You tell me what to do.”

Syd’s pleased reaction means Lenny just made a huge mistake. Or not, who the fuck knows anymore? Nobody tells her what to do, especially not Little Miss Perfect. But Syd’s already one step ahead.

“You already know what to do,” Syd says, calm as a mountain lake. They both look to David, and he’s still sitting there, arms around his knees and trying so hard to not hurt because he knows that his pain is hurting Lenny. He gives Lenny a shaky smile like it’s his fault his parasite tortured all of them and used her to hurt him again and again and again, like there was nothing she could have done because there was nothing she could have done. 

Except she did do something: she asked for a body. She asked for it and she got it, and that’s absolutely her fucking fault. That means all this is on her, and seeing David blame himself just makes her furious.

She leans over him on the bed and he looks up at her, big blue eyes trying so hard, and she smacks him where she’s already bruised him. That shocks him right out of his bad thoughts.

“Oh,” Syd says, and apparently that wasn’t what her vague advice was supposed to mean. 

“What? Did you think I was gonna hug him better? That’s your job.” Lenny desperately wants to hug him better, but that could just be Amy telling her what to do and nobody tells her what to do. 

She’ll give Syd one thing: Lenny does know what to do. She knows what David needs. She’s Betsy Tough Love. She’ll hug the shit out of David in her own damn time. Right now she has to kick his ass.

She grabs him by the gag and hauls him off the bed, down to the floor on his hands and knees, and damn if he doesn’t look good at her feet.

“You think you’ve been bad?” she sneers, and steps on him, digs her foot against his neck and shoves his head against the rug. “Guess what? You’re a piece of shit, but you don’t get to punish yourself. That’s our job.” 

Syd straightens, surprised by the inclusion, but she’s a quick learner and she gets it. “That’s right,” she says, standing up. She smacks him on the ass, then harder, harder, really bringing her arm back and letting loose. There’s an almost manic light in her eyes as she lays into him, and maybe for all that she’s been in charge of him she’s never let herself give him what he obviously needs, until now. 

When she’s had enough she steps back, flexing her hand and staring at his reddened ass. David is gasping against the rug, his face just as red, and Lenny gives his neck an extra shove before she steps back too. When David pushes himself up, she gives him two breaths before she grabs him by the jaw. She digs her fingers in as she pulls him into a kneel, then smacks him again for good measure, hard enough to split his lip back open. He glares angrily at Lenny as the blood drips down his chin, but doesn’t wipe it away. His blood stains spots of red on the immaculately white rug, and she thinks it’s the most honest the white room has ever been.

Lenny grabs him by the chin and swipes the fresh blood with her fingers. She shoves her fingers into his mouth and tells him to suck them clean. He stares back at her as he hollows his cheeks, and his lip keeps dripping so she feeds him his blood again, again. Then she leans down and kisses him roughly, and takes it for herself.

“You want a taste?” Lenny asks, breathless as she looks up at Syd.

Syd stalks over but surprises Lenny, grabbing her and kissing her and leaving David to watch. She’s angry and passionate and nothing like the cool, controlled Syd that Lenny’s used to. Lenny grins against Syd’s mouth and gives as good as she gets, grabbing Syd’s hair and pulling it to make her even angrier. Lenny bites and Syd flinches back, hand over her bloody lip.

Yeah, that's better.

“Rabid,” Syd growls, warningly.

Lenny flashes her a toothy smile and clacks her teeth. “Let’s have some fun with our favorite toy.” She grabs David by the gag and pulls him backwards, choking him just a little as she hauls him back onto the bed. He tugs the gag from his throat to breathe and she slaps his hands away. “Bad girl,” she snaps, and smacks his other cheek. His face puffs with emotion but he keeps his hands down.

Lenny crawls onto him, sits on his stomach. She can feel his body pushing against her weight with every breath. She leans down and cups his bruised cheek tenderly, and he closes his eyes and leans against her palm, _needing_.

David's always been an open wound, raw and oversensitized. Amy tried to swaddle him up, to protect him from the world and himself, and Syd tries to make him scar over so he'll heal. Lenny won't do either. She knows him better than anyone knows anyone. David will never heal. He'll always be bleeding and always be a mess and the kindest thing she can do is love his pain as much as she loves the rest of him.

Still. She's hurt him enough for now.

"You ready for some fun, babygirl?"

David slits open his eyes. Even in those thin slices of blue she can see everything, and she's got it figured now. She's gonna stick around. Not for him, because he wouldn't ask, but for them, for their pile of mentally damaged puppies.

"Time for you to do your job," Lenny tells Syd; she's been watching them together, trying to figure them out. Syd thinks too much but there's nothing Lenny can do about that. Lenny rolls off of David to make room and Syd climbs on.

"Hey," Syd murmurs. She stretches herself against him, all that skin-to-skin, and now that he's finally got permission David wraps himself around her, clinging like a koala, burying his face against her hair. He gasps for air like he's been holding his breath for hours. 

Lenny feels a twinge of guilt. The Amy part of her wants to hold him like that, to be his safe port in the storm, but too much shit has gone down and she's not Amy. But hey, Syd can't do what she can, can't hurt David the way he needs. That's why this puppy pile might be crazy enough to work.

"Do you want to stop?" Syd asks him, as she holds him and soothes him.

"No." David eases his white-knuckle grip. He takes a slower, shaky breath. "Please." He looks imploringly at Syd, then at Lenny. He reaches for Lenny and despite herself she takes his hand. She can't not.

Syd smiles and kisses him, and even though Lenny's holding David's hand, she still seethes with jealousy to see them so perfect together. They're not perfect, obviously they're not, there's nothing remotely perfect about either of them. But their broken pieces fit together. Farouk hated that but Lenny shouldn't. She doesn't. Fuck, Lenny-that-was helped them get together. She was happy that David was happy, that there was some glimmer of joy in their stupid, awful, shitty lives.

So fuck Farouk for being an asshole, and fuck jealousy that might not even be hers. David needs her and yeah, she needs him, and yeah, maybe she even needs Syd, if only because Syd can give David all the things she can't. And because Syd's a hot piece of ass and Lenny's gonna enjoy fucking her for as long as this lasts.

Lenny's not on the outside looking in. She's _in_ and she's gonna enjoy herself. She slides back up against David and strokes Syd's hair before grabbing it and pulling her into a kiss. No biting this time, just a deep, honest kiss, all tongue and spit, and yeah, it's all good.

When the kiss finally breaks, they see David watching them, and he's good, too. It makes him happy seeing them together, all kinds of happy, and Lenny can work with that, hell yes she can. There's just enough room on top of David for her to join Syd there, to get themselves all tangled up together and sweetly torture him. She doesn't even mind that he's holding them there, his arms around their backs. Of course he wants to be at the bottom of the puppy pile.

"I think," Syd murmurs against her mouth, "that we should do to him what you did to me."

"Syd Barrett, you're a genius," Lenny declares, and actually means it. If they're going to share David, they need to work together. He's too big of a mess for anyone to handle on their own.

David doesn't have Syd's problem, he could touch anyone he wants, but he doesn't; outside of the white room he's just as touch-starved as Syd. Lenny's gonna fix that for him soon, but for now both of them can give him what he needs. They put their hands and mouths all over him, Lenny following Syd's lead, and all that touching takes him down like a lungful of vapor. He's the filling in their sandwich and they eat him up.

Thing is, David's not Syd. He's been running hot and cold, up and down, sad happy sad happy, and his body hasn't quite caught up with the happy. That doesn't matter much to Lenny, except she's not gonna put her fist in him if he can't take it. 

"Hey," Lenny says, snapping her fingers to get Syd's attention. "We gotta loosen him up if we're gonna do this."

Syd takes that in, and there's that steely determination. "I got this." She gestures for Lenny to move aside. It's her turn to take charge.

"David," Syd moans, sultry and low in his ear as she presses their bodies together. She nuzzles against him, kisses his bruised cheeks, his wounded lip. She's all warm with him, soft eyes and a soft smile, and it's kinda wild how fast he melts for her.

Syd runs her hands down his arms and takes his hands. She brings his arms up over his head and puts his wrists together, and when she lets go they're cuffed in white leather. His eyes go wide and he gives a testing pull, but then he takes it, goes limp. They've done this before, that's for sure, and Lenny watches, ready to learn. It seems she's missed a lot while she's been away.

"Such a good boy," Syd coos, and David shivers, gives a tiny little gasp. "So good for me. Do you want to be good for Lenny?"

They both turn to her, and fuck, fuuuuck, this is actually making Lenny hot. She'd rub one out to get it out of her system, but David's not the only one who needs a warm-up. 

When David doesn't answer right away, Syd kisses along his collarbone, up his neck. She rubs her leg against his dick, and it's finally filling back up. "I think she'd like it if you would."

David swallows, gives a hurried nod. But Syd wants more. "What was that?" she asks, an edge of impatience in the silk of her voice.

"Yes," he says, roughly. "Please."

"Good," Syd says, her smile wide. She kisses him, long and deep as she rubs through his hair, scratching his scalp in a way he obviously loves. Lenny gets it, Syd is showing off, but fuck, whatever. David's putty in her hands.

"See, what David loves best is to serve," Syd explains, smug that she knows something Lenny doesn't. "So he's going to serve you while I get him ready."

"Oh yeah?" Lenny challenges.

"Yeah," Syd tells her, all that softness vanishing just long enough to show Lenny that this isn't an option. An iron fist in a velvet glove, that's Syd's style. Lenny guesses she'll have to get used to it.

Syd crooks her finger, and Lenny crawls over, not sure what to expect. She doesn't expect for Syd to pull her in for a kiss and then bite her lip. Lenny laughs in startled surprise, tasting copper. 

"Rabid," Lenny throws back, and kisses Syd hard, spit and blood mixing and god, yeah, she needs this. Syd grabs her pussy, rubbing it and teasing with her fingertips, teasing until Lenny bucks forward wanting more.

"You're not my first," Syd says, right in Lenny's ear. "This room gives us anything we want. And David likes being a girl. Do you remember? Did he let you see?"

Shit. _Shit._ This day is full of surprises.

"No," Syd says, before Lenny can even ask the question. "Not this time. But yes, he will, and yes, you can do anything you want to her. Her cunt is so, so pretty."

Syd hooks her fingers in, and Lenny clenches around them, needing more. She'd let Syd stick her whole hand up her anytime, but she doesn't think that's gonna happen right now. Not when Syd pulls her by her pussy until she's straddling David's head.

"David," Syd says, so sweetly, as she spreads Lenny's folds, dips up into her to slick her fingers. Then she pulls out and brings her fingers down to David's mouth, smears his lips and pushes her fingers inside. He whimpers and then sucks, his cheeks hollowing around Syd's fingers as he works for every drop.

"I think he likes it," Syd smiles, pulling her hand away, showing her clean fingers. She doesn't tell Lenny to sit, but stares at her until that's the only thing Lenny can do. Far in the back of her mind, Amy screams, but Lenny doesn't care. She's a cocktail, and this is exactly the kind of Caligula shit she's been craving.

David eats her pussy like he's starving, and shit, shit, she did not expect him to be this good at it. She didn't expect that that's what does it for him, but she should have realized. He's rock hard now, dick straining like it was while he watched Lenny fist his girl. Syd slips his dick inside her like it was made for her, and her satisfied moan is stiff competition with David's tongue in making Lenny squirm.

Syd kisses her as they ride him, their bitten lips mashed together. Lenny's proud of their dark horse candidate, she's come so far from that skittish colt. They've all come so far, and now Syd's going to make sure they all come.

Lenny's the first to fall, Syd lending a helping hand to frig her to the finish line. Lenny grinds against David's mouth, cursing as her body clenches, and god, the thought of him as a girl, the thought of doing everything to her, god, _god_. Girl David will be hers completely and it hurts to have to wait for her. Maybe Syd is a sadist after all.

When Syd's done getting Lenny off, she takes care of David and herself together, and Lenny can't see what she's doing to him but soon David's moaning against her pussy and then screaming into it. Syd frigs herself and yeah, yeah, Lenny could absolutely get used to this, could absolute fall in love with the savage that Syd secretly is, especially when she comes so pretty.

Lenny can't resist getting a piece of her own back. She crawls off David and takes Syd with her while she's still caught in the aftershocks, and buries her face in Syd's pussy and licks her out. She chases every drop of David's come because she might never let David be a boy again once she has him as a girl, and she's still so hungry for all of him that she can't let this go to waste. She licks Syd until she comes again, and then cleans out all her slick, too. Then she rears back on her knees and wipes her face with the back of her arm.

David's just as they left him, beautifully used, wrists bound, and Lenny turns on him with intent. Syd did just as she promised and got him all good and loose for her, and she's not letting that go to waste either.

"Babygirl," Lenny coos, stroking his sticky cheek. "I love you so much, you know that?"

David gives a breathy laugh and smiles. "I love you, too." This time, Lenny knows he's saying it to all of her.

He turns over for her, and now Lenny wonders if Syd's beaten her to the punch here too. Maybe she has, but Lenny's never minded sloppy seconds.

"Put your dick in your hands," she tells him, because even though he's just come he's going to need it. Let him enjoy it before she gets rid of it for good. Dark visions dance in her head as she lubes her hand up to the wrist.

She gets started. He's loosened up but far from enough. That's okay, she likes the work, likes how it walks the line between pleasure and pain. He starts squirming and moaning right away and doesn't stop, and it looks like he's trying to pull free and shove himself back onto her fist at the same time. He's so pretty when he's at her mercy. She bets he'll be even prettier when he's her girl and they do this again.

Syd recovers and rejoins them, but she doesn't interfere. She sits back and watches, idly fingering herself, as turned on by David's desperation as Lenny is. They have so much in common, really. They're going to make such a great team.

When Lenny's almost in to the knuckles, Syd lies down alongside him. She can see that he's struggling and she's ready to help him through it. She kisses him, swallowing his moans, and pushes away his bound wrists to take hold of his dick. Then she slides down and takes it into her mouth.

David's completely overcome now, flushed beet-red from his face to his chest. He's lost between them, pushes and pulled, pleasured and pained, and Lenny drinks it all in and wants even more. She gives her hand more lube and readies to push past the hardest part, ready to make David scream. And he screams, oh he screams, and she's up past her wrist inside him as she stakes her claim as deep as she can. She keeps her hand there and she kisses his cheek, and taste the salt of sweat and tears and yes, yes, she loves him so much. She loves him.

He's done. She knows he's done. But Syd still has his dick in her mouth, so they make him come as Lenny works her hand back out again, wringing him dry from the inside and out. Syd wipes her mouth and then wraps herself around him as he shakes, and Lenny resists for only a couple of breaths before she gives in and takes the other side of him. And then they're tucked into bed and everything's clean, and the blankets are wrapped around them.

Syd. Of course.

"Thoughtful," Lenny rasps, feeling done herself. 

"We need to keep him warm," Syd says, which would be sensible advice if not for the fact that none of this is real. It's real enough, though, and it sure the hell is real for David. Lenny's never been great at taking care of her girls but she knows Syd's right.

David clings to Syd like a koala, and eventually he stops shaking. She makes him drink some water and eat some food and then kisses him sweetly. Lenny wonders why Syd bothers to go through all the motions when they could just leave the white room and he’d be fine, but of course they don't. They can't even begin to do any of this in the real world.

The real world is fucking cruel. Lenny's never liked it much. 

David turns onto his back, past the worst of it but still dazed. Syd curls up along his side and he looks to Lenny, reaches for her.

Like anyone could say no to those big, baby-blue eyes.

She spares a thought for their actual bodies, sitting back at the breakfast table. When they go back, they'll still have the whole day ahead of them, but all she wants to do right now is stay.


End file.
